


A Wukorra Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [78]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Meta, also in which characters are author-standins, in which the author lampshades the crap out of her writing tropes, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wukorra Fanfic

            “So lemme say—” Korra said, setting her glass down on the table. “One thing that still both frustrates and confuses me.”

            Asami put her own glass down and they both looked to Wu. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. “Go on,” he said.

            “You are the most flamboyantly gay coded character in this whole series.” Korra said. “Like, more than even Tahno was. You're literally something out of an Oscar Wilde novel. And then, in the season that's supposed to be my gayest season with Asami yet, I get... you constantly trying to make moves on me. A running joke that even gets continued in the _finale_ with everyone's final bows.” Asami moved beside her but she continued on. “How is that not supposed to be a flying insult to the fact that I'm not dating or interested in a guy anymore while also being a giant No Homo from the writers on your part?”

            “You know, I prefer to see it more as a Bi The Way moment,” Wu said. “There are bisexual queercoded characters.”

            “I get that, and I'll grant that the moment where you asked Asami out was a Bi The Way moment while also solidifying you as yet another womanizing misogynist ladies man in this series, as if we _needed_ another, but it falls through in the end because we don't get to see verbal and visual acknowledgment of both sides. You get _lines_ dedicated to chatting up Asami and hitting on me and asking Mako to hook us up. Actualized lines that are undeniable in their intent, unless we’re supposed to interpret that you’re incredibly closeted and flirting up women as a cover. When it comes to you and _Mako_ , you still need to read between the lines, tilt your head, surmise things based on the homophobic history of queercoding characters, and just plain make things up.”

            “Just like with the finale,” Asami said, and Korra glanced over to her. “Just like everything with me and Korra.”

            Korra nodded, turning back to Wu. “It's not equal.”

            “Well, I mean...” Wu fiddled with his own glass, looking down at it. “You're not wrong.”

            The table was quiet for a bit, everyone letting the conversation lull, and then Mako uncrossed his legs, sighing, and everyone looked at him. “I've gotta admit,” he said, “of all the different scenarios I thought up, this is not how I imagined a double date going.”


End file.
